Cartoon mashup: The Need for Speed
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Jackson Storm returns for a rematch, he invites Lightning McQueen and a few others to compete against him and a few of his friends in one of the biggest races of their lives. This story will involve characters from Cars, Incredibles, Equestria girls, Turbo, Despicable me, storks, Dinotrux, and Thomas and Friends, and Wreck it Ralph.
1. Jackson storm returns

Chapter 1: Jackson storm returns.

One morning, dash, turbo, and rainbow dash were racing against each other along the racetrack that the Dinotrux built. Dash was ahead, rainbow dash was in second, and turbo was in third right behind them.

Rainbow dash: "Ha ha, right behind ya dashy boy!"

Dash: "Not today rainbow, I know all your tricks!"

While dash and rainbow dash were racing neck-a-neck, turbo sped ahead right between them.

Turbo: "Ha-ha, I've got the need for speed!"

Meanwhile, lightning McQueen, Margo, Agnes, junior, and tulip were watching them from the pits, and pretty much enjoying it.

Lightning McQueen: "Wow, the kids have a lot of stuff, don't they."

Agnes: "Sure, but didn't some meany named sterling force you to retire?"

McQueen looked towards Agnes with a warm smile.

Lightning McQueen: "Aww it's okay Agnes, sterling isn't around anymore. From now on, _I_ decide when I'm done."

While Agnes smiled back, Margo, junior, and tulip applaud for the speech. Just then, twilight and sunset walked up.

Sunset: "Okay, we've kept the scores on the amounts of races each of us has won. Take it away twilight."

Twilight: "So far, dash has come in first place in the most races."

Lightning McQueen looked towards twilight with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight: "Don't worry lightning, you're right behind him."

Lightning McQueen: "Ha ha, that's what I like to hear."

Dash, turbo, and rainbow dash were just running down the final stretch of the track.

Rainbow dash: "Ready or not turbo, here we come!"

Turbo: "I think I'll go with ready bro's!"(speeds ahead)

So turbo crossed the finish line first, dash came in second, and rainbow dash came in third. Turbo pumped up his eye sockets in victory while dash and rainbow dash just kept panting in exhaustion.

Turbo: "Ha ha, snailed it!"

Dash: "No fair, we really had ya that time."

Rainbow dash: "Yeah, I was really on fire at that last stretch."

Dash:(looks down at rainbow dash's feet) "Uhh rainbow, you _are_ on fire."

Rainbow dash looks down at her feet to see that her shoes were rapidly smoking with black smoke. Luckily, Sunset ran up and sprayed rainbow dash's shoes with a fire extinguisher.

Sunset: "Rainbow, maybe you should lay off the super speed for a while."

Suddenly, Ty, Revit, Ton Ton, and Dozer came out because they could also smell the smoke.

Dozer:(sniffs the air) "Are you guys making some more of that popping ore?"

Rainbow dash: "Nah, it's just my shoes."

Ton ton: "WOW dude, you must have been going at least half the speed of light!"

Rainbow dash: "I wish I could go at that speed."

Ty: "Me too rainbow, but we can never go too fast."

Unknown voice: "Yeah, you could end up blowing your speeders off."

Everyone turned around to see where the voice was coming from, the they gasped at what they saw.

There, leading a gang of villains, was Jackson storm. He was a black high-tech race car with a neon blue highlight and the number 20 on each side of him. The villains he was leading were fish face, tiger claw, splitter, Blayde, pounder, and vector.

Everyone was mostly shocked to see Jackson storm in the group. They went over to them with lightning McQueen in front.

Lightning McQueen:(with hate) "Storm."

Jackson storm: "Looks like we meet again, champ. I see you have your own racetrack too. Too bad it looks a little plain."

Dozer started feeling offended by Jackson storms words.

Dozer: "Excuse me slick, but we worked really hard on making that track!"

Jackson storm: "Oh, apologies horn head. Didn't know you were that hot headed about it."

Dozer started growling with a twitching eye, but Sunset stepped forward to make her point.

Sunset: "What are you even doing here?"

Jackson storm: "I'm just here to settle a score with old champ here."

Splitter: "We heard that he was beaten by one of Lightning's friends during the Florida 500, and he wants to take revenge on it."

Lightning McQueen: "First of all, her name was Cruz Ramerase. Second, she isn't with us anymore, she moved to Canada."

Jackson storm: "aww, that's too bad. Because I still want my revenge!"

Agnes:(walks towards storm) "Not a chance stormy boy, because lightning can beat you any day!"

Suddenly, pounder zipped up in front of Agnes and pounded his face hammer on the ground only 5 centimeters in front of Agnes's feet. Agnes frightenedly backed away towards Violet, and violet crouched down and wrapped her hands around Agnes to comfort her.

Ty: "That's no way to treat a child!"

Blayde: "It's not our fault that kids like her are so cowardly, T. trux."

After hearing that, Agnes cuddled tighter with violet with teary eyes.

Junior: "What is it you want for your so called _revenge_?"

Jackson storm: "Oh nothing, I just wanted to invite some of you to compete against myself and my friends in a little race."

Tulip: "A race aye, that sounds nice."

Jackson storm: "Wait, There's more. We're putting this race on a bet."

Twilight: "Go on."

Fish face: "If lightning wins, Uhh…..(rips a bolt from splitters side)

Splitter: "Yaaaouch! Hey!"

Fish face: "He gets this highly progected bolt, It'll last forever."

Lightning McQueen and the others shared confusing looks at each other.

Lightning McQueen: "And if I lose?"

Jackson storm: "You officially retire."

Everyone including lightning McQueen gasped in shock after hearing those very words. Lightning McQueen was the one who looked the most worried, but he soon grew a look of determination on his face.

Lightning McQueen: "storm, you've got yourself a Deal."

Margo, violet, and tulip All looked towards each other with looks mixed with surprised and worried looks on their faces.

Jackson storm: "Excellent, I've already told the infinity 500 broadcasters about the whole thing. The race starts in 3 days. Chow!"

After Jackson Storm and his friends left, everyone looked towards Lightning McQueen with worried looks on their faces.

Dash: "Lightning, What have you done? You just cost yourself your career!"

Lightning McQueen: "It's okay dash, we've got this. But we may need some extra details on the race."

 **To be continued.**

 **[Will Lightning McQueen end up losing this race and retire forever? Stay tuned and find out.]**


	2. As who should not be seen on TV

Chapter 2: As who should not be seen on TV.

That evening inside hero headquarters, some of the heroes were in the main computer room watching TV on teletran 1. Violet, dash, Herbie, Mikey, and Dozer were watching Raph flip through the channels while they each of them (minus Herbie) drank soda cans with fruit punch inside them.

Just then, Junior and tulip walked in talking about lighting McQueen's deal with Jackson storm.

Junior: "Hey guys, what's going on tonight?"

Raph: "Ugh, there's nothing good going on tonight, that's what."(continues flipping through the channels)

As Raph continued flipping through the channels, this last one caused the whole group's jaws to drop.

Chick hicks: "Welcome back to chicks picks with chick hicks. And I'm your host/former and forever piston cup champion, Chick hicks!"

Dash: "Booo! Call a headline!"

The moment dash screamed, Violet, raph, and Mikey each through their empty soda cans at the screen.

Chick hicks:(fake trumpet noise) "This just in, rookie Jackson storm has challenged lightning McQueen and some of his clowny friends to one of the biggest races of their lives."

[Right when he said the word "rookie," an octagon shaped image of lightning McQueen and Jackson storm facing each other by the racetrack emerged behind chick hicks.]

Chick hicks: "Now here joining us today, our new improved number cruncher, Miss Quinevere Hattie!"

[That's when Miss Hattie walked on screen beside chick hicks holding a note pad up to her chest]

Miss Hattie: "It's a pleasure to be here Mr. hicks, and I'd prefer the term "strategical analyst."

Chick hicks: "Now tell us, how do think stormy boy is gonna have a big chance at winning this race he's planning?"

Miss Hattie: "Well as we learned about 2 years ago Mr. hicks, Jackson storm is part of the next generation of high tech racers. Unlike the veterans from yesterday."

Chick hicks: "Wow, kinda reminds me of my old pal lightning."(chuckles)

Once Dozer and Herbie both heard what he said, Dozer started angrily grumbling and Herbie angrily purred.

Miss Hattie: "Uhh right, but All we question is this…...will lightning McQueen triumph against storm, or will Jackson storm become the new champion?"

Chick hicks: "I don't know, guess we'll have to find out next week. See ya next time on "chicks picks."

Once he finished speaking, raph angrily through the remote at the screen. After that, lightning McQueen and Herbie rolled back and faced each other.

Lightning McQueen: "Herbie, I don't know what I'm gonna do. 2 years ago during the last bit of the season, I was never able to beat storm in 7 races in a row."

Just then, Violet and tulip walked up to them.

Violet: "Come on lightning, you still have a chance to defend your title as champion."

Tulip: "Yeah, but it kinda depends on what the course of the track is."

Violet: "But how are we gonna find that out?

Lightning McQueen: "Let's go ask Nigel and Stan about it, they're the only ones who build the tracks.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
